Death is not the end
by junadina
Summary: Arthur was walking home to find Alfred face down in the dirt when he asks to stay for a week how could the Brit say no but when Alfred starts getting phone calls everyday and life starts becoming hard especially for the Brit who is tired all the time
1. Chapter 1

Being dragged out of the meeting place was bad enough, being dragged somewhere unknown with a sack over his head was worst in Alfred's opinion "hey let me go, dudes…" he kept calling out to the people taking him, in the hope that they would listen and tell him what is happening "shut up, will ya" someone called back, after a few more moments of endless blackness the sack was removed from his head and the view of a mean looking guy holding a knife was shown instead he seemed to be waiting for him on the other side of the endless night "keep talking like that and someone may think you are being kidnapped" the man pointed out "I am being kidnapped" Alfred replied, he remembered that he had an important date tonight with a mountain of important paper work that he had been procrastinating for weeks and his boss had told him to get it done before the next meeting he has or he may just kill him, so Alfred decided that it would be best not to fight anymore and just play along a and find out what's happening as a true American never admitted defeat. "fine just tell me what you want" he said with a huff "you're playing nice now, I was told you would have started a fight and I would of had to hurt you but never mind this way is easier and quicker, well my name is not important and for your purposes if you need to call me something I'm called unknown so if you speak no one will believe you okay, we are going to hire you for a job…" being cut off "what kind of job" Alfred then understood to shut up after Unknowns hand swiftly belted his around the face "do not speak unless needed… anyway we need you to kill someone for us, it may be in your best interest if you do" Unknown picked up a photo and showing it to Alfred "you recognize this person?" Alfred's heart thumped hard in his chest "that's Eng… Arthur, you want me to kill him" the frightened American asked again unsure if this was just some sick joke that someone set up maybe France, or Russia but no with the tension in the room he knew this was no joke "oh yes you see, we know you are close to him, so you would make the perfect assassin for him" a cruel smile appeared on his face "I won't kill him you do it" Alfred replied throwing the photo back "we can't we have tried you see we know about Arthur being the personification of England and you are the personification of America, we also know about Arthur's little magic powers and that he has created a barrier around him that will stop anything from killing or hurting him we have tried in the past and that is how we know about this, so we looked into it and found out only someone who cares for that person can penetrate the barrier because of course someone who cares for this person couldn't possible hurt them so you are going to kill him for me, oh and if you don't I shot you here and now, if you accept and give up later I shot you where you stand also one of my snipers will be listening and watching you all the time so if you betray us you are dead" unknown replied "so I have to do it no matter what" Alfred said broken and beaten "yes I know you have a gun so you can use that we don't want anything to trace back to us so I guess that is all you need to know and all I am telling you oh yea you have seven days to kill him so better get it over and done with now so not to break his little heart" a sack was once again placed over his head but this time the smell of chloroform filled is nose and he fell onto the hard ground.

"oi, wake up you bloody wanker" Alfred felt someone prodding him then a sharp slap around his face he recognised the annoyed Brit at once "ow, Iggy why did you have to do that" he complained "well because its looks so un proper you sleeping there on the path now doesn't it, and why the hell are you still here I thought you would jump at the chance when you found out you no longer have to be in the country of the worst food in history I think that's how you and France put it geez get up you're getting really dirty" a highly annoyed Brit said "where am I… I remember going out the meeting then what happened, I'm really not sure then I woke up here, my head is a mess, hey Iggy do you know what happened to me…" Alfred asked standing up "I have no bloody idea why you would be lying on one of the busy paths in London it's pretty much unknown to me why you decide to take a nap maybe you had one hamburger to many or something" the Brit said walking away, the word Unknown hit Alfred like a brick he remembered all that he had forgotten and that he had to murder Arthur "hey Iggy can I stay at your place for a while" he asked catching up to him "would you stop calling me Iggy it's annoying I have a proper name you know, and why would you want to stay with me?" he asked slowing down so the American could catch up "well we have that second meeting back over here next week, since my places meeting hall is being redone and well it's going to be a waste of time flying to my place just to come back here again, so can I stay with you Iggy please?" he asked using puppy dog eyes "fine just don't call me Iggy" the Brit replied knowing that Alfred would not take no for an answer he had tried before and failed "yay thanks Iggy" he said hugging the Brit "cool I will go get my stuff from the hotel and then go to your place I think I remember where it is, anyway see you later dude" Alfred called walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

England was woken that morning with a loud crash from down stairs "burglars maybe" he then remembered the idiot America had ask to stay over, looking at the clock Arthur saw it was only 7:30 am Alfred is never up in till after 10, getting up Arthur put on his dressing gown and walked down stairs to see the mess, Alfred was kneeling on the ground picking up a broken mug and cleaning up spilt tea "what the bloody hell happened here" Arthur asked causing the American to jump dropping the shards and causing them to break once again "ow... I was going to bring you morning tea as a thanks for letting me stay, but I saw something strange and stopped some of the tea slashed on to my hand and I dropped the rest I'm sorry Iggy" Alfred answering hanging his head with shame "Alfred doesn't that hurt" Arthur asked " what hurt" he replied " your hand is bleeding can't you tell" Arthur replied grabbing his hand "come on I will sort it out for you" pulling him into the down stairs bath room and pulling the first- aid box off the shelf. after dressing the would they went back out to tidy up the broken mug "thanks Iggy, it still hurts though could you kiss it better" Alfred asked holding it out "no, I stop doing that after you grew up I'm not going to baby you" Arthur turned around to hide the slight blush that had spread across his face "I'm going to get dressed now, so try not to break anything more" Arthur started walking up stairs "okay Iggy I won't" after hearing this Arthur turned around "AND STOP CALLING ME BLOODY IGGY I HAVE A PROPER NAME" he turned back around and walked into his room "whatever you say Iggy"

after tidying up America decided to watch some T.V as he wait for England to finish getting changed, after a while America's phone started ringing he answered "Hello this is the Hero speaking..."

"Good morning Alfred I hope you haven't forgot our little agreement"  
"no I haven't I got till the end of the week 6 days right no worries it will be done"  
"that's good I just wanted to inform you that my sniper will start stalking you tomorrow just to make sure you don't try anything, not that I don't trust you but I don't, anyway have a good week and all the quicker you get it done the quicker you can get over it"  
"I will finish it soon" unknowing to Alfred, Arthur was listening in "what will you finish soon" Arthur asked as Alfred hung up "oh it was just my boss asking when I will get around to doing my paper work" Arthur sighed "if you had work to do why did you want to stay here" he asked sitting down "well we don't spend that much time together anymore, and I wanted to take this opportunity" he replied quickly, "well I'm going to the shop, to buy some food you better come along and pick out things that you want to eat I don't want to have to deal with you complaining about my cooking if you're going to stay here" Arthur said picking up his wallet "okay" Alfred replied turning off he T.V.

"I want this" Alfred said holding out a family sized pizza "you're not just going to eat junk food, get a salad or something as well" Arthur said putting the Pizza in the basket waking around he had already picked out ingredients to make some more scones as recently he hasn't over coloured them and thought Alfred may want to try them (keep dreaming) "here I got a salad and ice-cream" Alfred said adding them into the basket "okay if that's all I'm going to pay you go wait outside don't cause any trouble" Arthur said walking over to the checkout, after paying for the food he walked outside "Alfred we can go know" he said "Alfred?" the American was nowhere to be seen, the Brit decided that he will make his way home Alfred was sure to come back eventually, on his way he heard fighting in an alley he turned into it the stop the fighting Arthur hated fighting in his streets but what he saw was his American fighting against some street thugs they had knifes and unknowingly to the American but he was bleeding "Alfred..." the Brit was cut off as he felt a cloth being put on to face the smell of chloroform his sight blurring Alfred turned to see the Brit fall into the arms of one of the mugger's he punched one causing him to fall on his partners pinning them down so they couldn't move, he turned to save his Brit, he was dropped on the floor as the last guy came to fight him "I would run now, you just hurt my best friend so you may not survive this" America said giving a fair chance he wasn't going to go easy using all his in human strength as the man charged at him wielding a knife the American grabbed his arm the sound of bones cracking "I did tell you to run" Alfred said punching the guy in the face the sounds of a jaw breaking came the man crumpled to the ground the American ran to the Brits side pulling him off the ground and dusting him off "hey Iggy wake up" he said gently slapping his face when there was no reply his picked the Brit up and his bags and carried them back to the Brits house.

England awoke lying on his bed he could faintly hear singing from the kitchen "Alfred?" he asked quietly still half out of it, he remembered someone putting him under using chloroform, he carefully got out of bed and walked down stairs using the wall as support "Alfred…?" he asked again walking into the kitchen he just made it to the door before his legs gave way, but as he fell he did not feel the cold hard ground in fact he felt two strong arms wrapping around him lifting him up bridal style "yo Iggy you okay?" the person said Arthur opened his eyes to see his American holding him "Alfred it's okay I just feel a little out of it" Arthur said trying to get out of Alfred arms "it's okay the HERO will take you back to your bed, you should rest more you were after all dropped on your head" Alfred said turning of the kitchen light and carrying the Brit up stairs, he laid the Brit on his bed "night Arthur" the American said walking to the door "Alfred c..Could you stay… just until I fall asleep I don't feel safe" the Brit said Alfred just nodded and sat in the chair by the window watching the Brit "oh Arthur if only you knew how unsafe you are" he sighed…


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2-

Arthur awoke his head no longer confused after the previous day's events he sat up causing pain to shoot through his head "ow… ow bloody hell my head I need something to drink" Arthur swung his legs over the side of his bed to stand up to find a lump on the carpet he kicked it causing Alfred to stir and start complaining but because of the swift movement caused another spike of pain the shoot through Arthur's head causing him to double over falling over onto the American "hey Iggy…. WHAT THE HELL" Alfred said as the Brit landed "you okay?" he asked Arthur just groaned in response "shot shouting I have one hell of a head ache… I can't think straight" Arthur replied trying to move, Alfred sat up picking up the Brit and placing him back onto the bed "Iggy you don't look to well maybe you should rest a bit more" Alfred suggested as Arthur lay back down on his bed "Alfred could you do me a favour and bring me a glass of water then boil the kettle and bring me some tea I feel as if I'm badly dehydrated" Arthur asked looking up just slightly before he head hit the pillow once more "sure Iggy just don't strain yourself" Alfred said a bit to happily he walked out the bed room and down stairs checking his phone to find he had a new text from Unknown it read 'I hope you better not forget our agreement just 5 days left' Alfred deleted the message and got a glass of water for Arthur putting the kettle on at the same time, he walked upstairs with the water and back into Arthur room the Brit was lying face first into the pillows "Iggy I got your water" Alfred said walking over to him and handing him the cup "you look terrible" Arthur drank the whole cup with one breath "I feel terrible well as long as I don't move I'm fine just when I move my head ache flares up again, jeez I must of hit my head hard, I think I might just stay in bed today" Arthur said picking up his phone "I just tell my boss than I feel really bad and can't work today I haven't had a day of in ages I think he would let me" Arthur said texting a quick message "does that mean I can look after you all day" Alfred asked the Brit sighed "I guess so I can't really move much anyway, I'm going to sleep more after I've had some tea" he said Alfred nodded and walked downstairs and make Arthur his tea he took it up stairs and gave it to Arthur "just call if you need anything" Alfred told him leaving the room.  
Arthur drank his tea then sank into his pillows, he was use to these sick spells that happened after him being hurt or knocked out his body recently has been putting up magic barrios without him putting them up causing the Brit to be tired most the time and un well the rest, he also knew about the people trying to kill him, he didn't why they wanted him dead but he was not worried countries don't die. Arthur soon fell to sleep restless and frightening, he dreamt he was being left alone again, he never minded being alone we was an island nation but it was his greatest fear that everyone would leave him his siblings Scotland was already talking about becoming independent he didn't know how long before the rest follow him, he never truly recovered after America left him, anyway the dream soon materialized into him being taunted by all the other countries he collapsed holding his head blocking out the sound but no matter how much pressure he placed the voices still hit his head like a bat, tear streaming down his face "Alfred don't say that… all of you stop you don't mean it, please stop" he lay in the fetal position still holding his head, suddenly the darkness turned into light he felt someone's arms around his holding and shaking him, Arthur turned to see Alfred there worry plastered against his face "hey Iggy wake up" he called over and over "Al..fred… what's wrong" Arthur asked, he realised his face was wet "Arthur… your awake you were calling out, I got worried and came to see what's wrong and I saw you there crying so I tried to wake you up I've been trying for the last 5 minutes" Alfred said Arthur realised that the American was only In his PJ's "Alfred what time is it?" Arthur asked trying to pull out the American's embrace "I think it's just gone 3 you've been asleep for a whole day" he replied unknowing of the Brit's struggling "Alfred could you please let go" he asked the American "oh yea sorry, are you okay now?" he asked putting the Brit down "I'm fine I just had a disturbing dream, you can go now I will be okay" the Brit said "okay Iggy have sweet dreams" he said leaving the room, Arthur sighed resting back down on his pillow closing his eyes once again, he was not afraid to sleep he was afraid of the dream he could have, and looking at it his second dream was going to be that, he and Alfred where standing on an embankment next to the Thames it was dusk and the light was highlighting Alfred the next thing that happens was a shot was fired no idea where from it just happened piercing Alfred through the heart his deep blue eyes wide open as he crumpled to the ground Arthur panicked the dream never ends this was he is the one who was meant to be shot why was it different this time he ran towards the American blood already spilling out into the mud another shot was fired this time hitting his head making sure he was dead and would stay day by the time Arthur got to him the ground was deep crimson, his skin chalk white and his eyes his deep ocean blue eyes wide open in shock Arthur screamed, waking up shooting up right in his bed Alfred had not came in he hoped he only screamed in his dream the room was fall off light looking at his clock he saw it was now 10am he heard the faint sound of the T.V downstairs he smiled to himself after his bad night he felt knowing that Alfred was still here.

* * *

just wanted to say thank you to the person who reviewed last time lot of these chapters are already done i'm just editing also at the moment i have exams so i can't spend much time on doing any major format changes at the moment but i will try in the future forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3-

Arthur walked downstairs carefully feeling a lot better than the day before, he walked into the living room Alfred was sitting there watching some pointless show "good morning Alfred" the Brit said, Alfred jumped just slightly because of the sudden sound "you feeling better Iggy" he asked, the Brit sighed "yes I am thank you… and I thought I told you to stop using that ridiculous nickname" he said sitting next to the American "so what are we going to do today?" the American asked "paperwork" the Brit plainly answered "come on Iggy you work to much that's probably the reason you were ill, you should relax a bit you know" Alfred complained "last time we did anything together I ended up knocked out" the Brit replied "yea but then I was your Hero" the Brit sighed once again "fine where do you what to go" the Brit replied giving up "well I remember there being a really nice garden park thingy, or we could go see big ben and ride on the London eye" he said all at once, the Brit didn't fancy going anywhere "let's just go see big ben and the eye there closer to here and I don't feel like walking far" the Brit stood up walking over to the door picking up his coat "you coming?" the Brit asked holding out the Americans coat, Alfred stood up taking the coat and putting it on, "so are we walking, or taking the car…. Please say the car" Alfred asked "we are walking its quicker in the London traffic" Arthur replied leading the American outside "it's not that far" as they walked they talked about simple things such as the rubbish British weather, and if there's any decent places to eat in London… you can tell these questions annoyed Arthur hell loads, as they stood in line for there go on the Eye, "how much longer are we going to have to wait" Alfred asked "stop complaining it's worth the wait" Arthur said after a while a long while and not to mention a hell load of complaining they finally got there turn in a capsule luckily on their own, gazing out over the city Alfred's ocean blue eyes danced around sparkling as he absorbed the scenery, Arthur sighed at the childish behaviour the American was showing "Alfred stop acting like a child…" he was cut off as a strong gust of wind pushed past the capsule Alfred was thrown onto Arthur who in turn was thrown onto the floor "ow… why is it so windy up here" the oblivious American asked unaware of how he is pinning Arthur down on the ground "Alfred… could you get off me now or are you comfy" the Brit asked blush completely covered his face the American looked down realising what was happening, he stood up quickly "I'm sorry Iggy didn't mean to you know… pin ya down like that" he said holding out his hand, the Brit allowed the American to pull him up "just don't ever do that again" after the very awkward journey back down the other side of the Eye, they visited a café nearby Arthur ordered some tea and scones on the other hand Alfred ordered a Cola and a ham sandwich Arthur wouldn't let him have a hamburger so he got something that was close enough "so we will got to Big Ben next, right Iggy" Alfred asked with a mouthful of food "Alfred please finish your mouth before you speak" the Brit sighed Alfred inhaled the rest of his food and drink Arthur couldn't understand how he did not choke on it all "are we going to Big Ben next?" he asked again Arthur took a sip of his tea "yes that is the plan anyway" the Brit replied finishing his tea and Scones "okay lets go" he said replacing the cup, they slowly walked to Big Ben just so they did get a stich from just eating they talked more about random subjects, Alfred noticed they were being followed but he knew who it was he knew it was one of Unknowns men he was going to find it hard to have a good day now, he realised Arthur was asking him a question "sorry Iggy what did you say I zoned out for a movement" he asked "I asked if you were okay, you seem to be a bit out of it" the Brit asked slightly concerned "yea I'm fine, just was thinking about stuff" he replied "well don't think too hard, I would hate for you to hurt yourself" the Brit replied the American sighed at the comment, they kept walking until Big Ben was in sight "so Iggy why do people call the tower Big ben when the Bell is Big Ben" Alfred asked "well because... I don't actual know, I'm surprised that you even know the difference" Arthur replied with a look of disbelief "I remember you telling me last time, you got really annoyed at me" Alfred said they kept walking in silence "hey Iggy do you think that we could go up and see the bell" he asked Arthur thought about it for a while "no we won't have enough time to get back home before dark if we do" Arthur replied Alfred nodded a little disappointed as they turned around and started walking back home on the way Arthur brought Alfred an Ice-cream to cheer him up a little "hey Iggy do you want to have some" Alfred asked "no thank you" he replied "but we always use to share one" he complained "fine if it will stop you complaining" the Brit replied having a lick of his Ice-cream Alfred smiled knowing that he had just indirectly kissed the Brit "stop smiling like that it's weird" the Brit said, after a few more moments they had got back to the house Arthur unlocked the door and walked in he knew someone else had been in his house, but someone always does this he never knew who just that it happened nothing has ever been taken just moved or added, suddenly a wave of dizziness came over the Brit causing him to fall if it wasn't for Alfred catching him, he would be making friends with the floor now…


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4-

Waking up Arthur felt a weight lying on him much heavier than a blanket or cushion opening his eyes he saw the American lying next to him with his arms wrapped around the Brit as if he was some kind of teddy bear, the Brit was trying to figure out what happened realising that when he collapsed Alfred must of caught him and taken him to bed the Brit blushed slightly as the thought of Alfred carrying him and waking next for him the Brit soon pushed all these thoughts and feelings away he did not need them nor did he want them, they would only cause distraction and confusions later, the Brit tried the pull away from the American but he was must stronger and just tightened his grip "Alfred… BLOODY HELL ALFRED LET GO" with that the American sprung up letting go of the annoyed Brit "sorry British dude I just fell asleep I didn't mean to" he said in a panic "it's okay… your just too bloody strong for your own good I swear you nearly broke my ribcage" Arthur replied "so what made you collapse yesterday anyway I was really worried when it happened" he said Arthur thought carefully about how to reply I mean he couldn't just tell him that his magic energy levels must of just gotten too low so he collapsed because it's the quickest way to recover "I was… tired I think, I haven't been eating much lately so I think that must have been the reason" Arthur replied hoping the American would buy it "Iggy you can't starve yourself it's not good you won't get any taller if you stop eating… I'm going to cook you a big breakfast okay" the American said "I stop growing years ago git… fine I'm going start on my paper work since you stopped me yesterday" the Brit said annoyed with the height comment, Alfred practically ran out the room, the Brit changed his clothes since he had slept in them and made his way to his study to start his work. Downstairs in the kitchen where Alfred was cooking everything he could think of for breakfast he was even baking some scones since he knew the Brit loves them so much sometimes he wishes he was a scone, anyway he was happily cooking when his mobile went off he answered "hello Alfred, I would like to remind you that you only have 3 days left until your precious little Brit has to be dead" Unknown said before hanging up, Alfred swore to himself, he was having a nice morning and that had just ruined it, the oven started beeping to tell him the Scones have done he pulled them out and set them on the top to cool, he then started to served up the food he had made and started walking upstairs to Arthurs study he knocked lightly on the door then entered "Iggy I have your breakfast here" he said placing the plate down with a knife and fork "thank you Alfred, I'm going to be busy most of the day so feel free to watch T.V or something if you're going to go out tell me" the Brit said looking up from his work "geez Iggy I'm not a little kid anymore you don't have to worry so much, call me when you have finished eating and I will come up and take your plate and bring more tea" Alfred told him "okay just leave I need to work" Alfred walked downstairs wondering what to do usually he would go watch T.V or make a mess but really all he wanted was to be close to Arthur, he knew that no matter what he decides in the end him and Arthur won't be together soon, he just sat down watching the clock waiting for Arthur to call him half an hour later he did Alfred walked into the kitchen and out the kettle on boil the walked upstairs entering the study "I will bring your tea up in a minute" he said to the Brit he just nodded Alfred picked up the now empty plate and walked back down stairs he picked up one of the now cool scones and cut it in half placing some jam and cream in it the kettle finished boiling and he made the tea he then carefully brought it upstairs making sure not to spill any "here ya go Iggy" he said placing the cup and plate down "how many times do I have to tell you to stop butchering the English language" the Brit asked annoyed "the same amount of times you have to ask me to use your proper name" Alfred said smiling the Brit bit into the scone "this is really good, did you make it?" he asked "yes I knew you liked having scones with your tea, and there weren't any left so I made you some" the American said, he had lied there were some that Arthur made left but he may of accidently dropped them in the bin "these are dare I say it better than the ones I made I love them" Arthur said finishing it off, Alfred blushed because of all the praise but once again he was wishing he was a scone, Alfred left the room before the Brit realized he was blushing but now Alfred was once again stuck of not knowing what to do.

-Time Skip brought to you by edible scones… only In America-

Alfred was watching T.V he wasn't really paying attention to what he was busy thinking about Arthur, he didn't want him to leave him but did he really have a choice the American was so far in his thoughts that he didn't know the Brit had walked in the room he only realised when he felt a weight suddenly sitting on the sofa next to him "ah… Iggy have you finished your work" the surprised American asked "no it's just getting too late and my arm and eyes hurt too much" the Brit said Alfred was disappointed he wanted the Brit to have finished so they could spend more time together but no "oh okay… by the way I left your dinner in the microwave I didn't want to disturb you" the American said yawning "Alfred you should get some sleep its past eleven I'm going to eat then go to bed" the Brit said "okay night Iggy" Alfred replied walking upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 5-

Alfred yawned opening his eyes to another morning the sun shining through his curtains onto his pillow where his eyes where just how every person wanted to get woken up, he sighed and walked out onto the landing still in his PJ bottoms he walked over to Arthur's room to see he was already up, walking over to the Brit study he knocked gently then walked in "morning Iggy how long have you been up" Alfred asked the Brit, "its afternoon now" the Brit said turning around the first thing he noticed was Alfred bare chest how fit and ripped he was considering all he ever ate was junk food a blush crept across the Brits face he turned back around "I think I got up at five maybe six" he said quickly bottling down his emotion and trying to control his thoughts "Iggy you're going to get ill again if you keep working so much" Alfred complained "I'm fine Alfred you should go make something to eat I already ate" he said looking back down to his work, the American left the room "oh… Alfred only if you knew how I really feel" the Brit said quietly before focusing on his work once again. Downstairs Alfred noticed the sconces he made yesterday have all gone, he smiled to himself before setting out the ingredients to make more, Alfred enjoyed baking not many people knew this in fact not even his own brother whoever that was knew, he had been learning to bake scones to try and impress the Brit and was happy it worked, anyway whilst he was baking his phone went off he already knew who it was so instead of answering he just dropped it in the washing up bowl, he was sick of listening to the bringer of death with his daily countdown he watched as his phone fizzed slightly as the water got into the electrics he smiled knowing that the last couple of days will be more peaceful he got on with the task at hand mixing ingredients to make scones, once finished he put them in the oven set the timer than walked up stairs to get dressed, changing into his spare clothes he thought about how he was going to end his best friends life maybe I will just shot him in the back so he won't feel it, beeping downstairs reminded him the scones needed to come out of the oven, he put on his shirt as he walked downstairs, he pulled out the scones and set them aside it was already two and not knowing what to do he went to watch T.V he was trying to find shows he recognised but couldn't so he just put the news on, an hour must of past without his noticing as the news started repeating he sighed changing channel, not long after this Arthur walked in "do you only watch T.V surely you have better things to do, also why was your mobile in the washing up bowl?" he asked "I kept getting spam calls and they were annoying, and I had nothing better to do" Alfred replied "you could of just turned your phone off dunking it was a little over the top" Arthur said leaving the room "wait Iggy, I'm bored can't we do something" the American asked "I'm sorry I haven't finished my work yet I can't get behind again" was all Alfred heard before the study door closed once again, Alfred was bored and needed something to do, he walked up stairs and entered the study "Iggy I'm going out, do you need anything?" he asked "could you buy some more tea Earl Grey if possible" the Brit replied "okay" Alfred said before leaving, he walked back down stairs and picked up his wallet he was going to get some hamburgers from the nearby McDonalds today was nice but there where grey clouds threatening the sky but just the typical British weather Alfred was walking down one of the streets when suddenly he was pulled into a side alleyway "you missed my called Alfred" he knew that voice it was Unknown's "I dropped my phone in the sink sorry must of missed ya" the American replied smugly he was punched in the gut causing him to crumple "I'm surprised you have not learnt that I do not like your smugness or annoying answer" he sighed leaving the alley, after Alfred recovered from his gut ache he managed to get out of the alley god he needed that hamburger now, he walked into the closest McDonalds and order ten big mac's he got a strange look from the lady at the till but she gave him them anyway he sat at a seat near the window and ate he did not notice that someone had sat with him until he noticed a hand stealing his fries "hey what do you think you're doing" he asked the young lady sitting with him the only thing that stood out about her was that her right eye was crimson and the other eye was an opal white and long midnight black hair "I got bored and hungry watching you pig out and I felt that my boss wouldn't care If I spoke to you it's not like he told me not to" she told him "wait your one of Unknowns lackeys" he said "wow you're not a dumb as you look, stop staring at my eyes will you" she said annoyed "but there so weird and lifeless" the American said "the white one is fake the red is real and natural, anyway I can't wait to stick that bullet in that back of your head I know you won't kill your British friend, now I must be off it was nice meeting you kind of" she said stealing another hamburger and walking off it took the American a moment to realise that she had stolen over half of his burgers, he sighed and left, he walked back to the house remembering to buy teabags he went off course to the local shop and brought them as well as a big bar a chocolate, as he got back to the house the light was slowly fading he went inside and found the Brit asleep on the sofa he smiled to himself putting the tea in the kitchen and walking back to the sleeping Brit carefully taking him upstairs his room…


	7. Chapter 7

Day 6-

Alfred dream was unpleasant he kept dreaming of that girl killing him no matter what he did the scariest part was her face had a grin never wavering just getting bigger he knew that she would most likely be the only one who pulls the trigger, he woke up in a cold sweat and a worried Brit watching him without thinking he pulled his arms around the Brits neck forcing him to lie with the American at the same time as giving him a hug "hey Alfred what the bloody hell are you doing" the Brit asked trying to get out of the Americans grasp "I'm sorry Iggy I just had a really scary dream that I don't want to come and because of that I needed a hug" he replied "when are you going to grow up and stop acting like a two year old?" he asked "never cause I need all the hugs and attention" he joked the Brit just replied by hitting him in the gut causing the American to let go out of shock "get up already its past one" the Brit said leaving he walked back to his study "I wish he would stop mucking around like that it hurts me and I can't work out why" he sighed sitting down at his desk, finishing the last couple of reports he had left, now all he had to do was sort them out for the meeting tomorrow, the Brit felt terrible about hurting Alfred and not listening to him "maybe Alfred's right, maybe I am over working myself… no that's not right I'm just tired yes that is it, great now I'm talking to myself" the Brit spoke to the empty room, unknowing to him the American heard, he walked back to the spare room smiling he walked over to his clothes and got changed "I know I will do something nice for Iggy I will make him a nice meal… but what does he like" the American walked downstairs and looked in the cooking books in the kitchen non where useful or they were too old to be used or read "looks like I can't cook anything… maybe I should clean up… I have left a lot of mess from cooking… I hate cleaning… but I have to do this for Iggy" and yet he still did he cleaned the kitchen to the point where you would be able to eat off the floor if needed or wanted he then went on to cleaning up the living room and all the other rooms that where messy, it didn't take as long as he thought so he decided he would tend to the garden since there was still light out, he was pulling a particular strong weed out when "Alfred what are you doing?" the Brit asked this caused Alfred to jump he got his weed out but did end up on his back "ow… I got bored so I decide to weed the garden" he replied dusting himself off "thanks I've been meaning to do that for ages…" the Brit said sitting next to the American "what's wrong Iggy?" Alfred asked turning to the Brit "nothing I'm just grateful that you did this and you also cleaned the house I noticed" the Brit said starting to help pull out the weeds "well I was thinking of ways to pay you back for well letting me stay and then doing this came to mind" the American said turning back to his work "it means a lot to me I know how much you hate cleaning" the Brit said "it was either this or cooking and but I couldn't work out what to cook" Alfred joked, they kept picking weeds for a while in silence Alfred noticed how fast the light was fading and went to turn on the garden lights, he was happy to stand up and stretch his legs after the long period sat down, the garden was almost finished being rid of weeds the only sounds that could be heard was cars going past and the yawning of the Brit by the time they had finished the Brit could barely keep his eyes opened he kept finding himself leaning on the American, Alfred did not mind, Arthur fell asleep on the American without realising on the other hand the American was well aware that he was sleeping he sighed picking up the Brit sleeping body and carefully carry's him inside and upstairs "I seem to be doing this a lot" the American said resting the Brit in his bed, he sat on the end of the bed watching the Brit "do I dare?" he asked himself as he lent closer to the Brit, he gently kissed him, before leaving the room Alfred had a slight blush on his face he couldn't believe he kissed the Brit even if Arthur was asleep it still meant a lot to him, he walked downstairs and back outside to tidy away the tools he had used to do the garden, turning of the garden lights and downstairs lights he carefully made his way back to his room taking one last look at his beloved Brit before going to his bedroom "I think I truly love him" Alfred said before laying down in his bed trying to sleep was hard as all he could think about was the Brit he thoughts just of everything he has ever loved about the Brit "oh Arthur I wish you really knew how I felt" he whispered to the empty room rolling over and burying his red face into the pillows trying to change his thoughts to those of sleep… but sleep doesn't always bring sweet dreams the dreams he had where those of him killing Arthur, having Arthurs blood on his hands and that girl laughing about it in such a way it made him want to kill her but his dream did not bring what he wanted only showing what he did not.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 7- meeting of fate

Arthur woke early, he had to get up so he could get the meeting hall ready for the countries, waking up was not the problem he ached all over from doing the garden he stood up and walked into the room the American was "oi git" he shouted waking Alfred up "what… Iggy it's too early to be awake" he complained rolling over "get up we have to go to the world meeting" the Brit answered annoyed "that not for another couple of hours though" he complained "well tough I have to get there early to set up so do you" the Brit said before storming out, Alfred sighed sitting up to day was the day it's all going to end…

-Time Skip… Cause I'm too lazy to write about stuff-

At the meeting hall Arthur had the American running around getting things ready "I never knew getting these meetings ready took so damn long" he complained putting glasses on the table "it does everything has to be right, done it the right order and such it means that people shouldn't need to get up to get things" the Brit said putting pads of paper and pens down on each place "how much longer do we have to keep doing this I wanna go back to sleep" the American complained "if you keep butchering the English language it could be a while anyway other countries will start getting here soon" the Brit replied "I'm not butchering your language I'm speaking American" he replied annoyed "your still butchering my language please stop" the Brit replied "ohonhon the sexual tension in here is strong oui" the Frenchman said walking in "Francis there is no sexual tension as you put in just Alfred being a pain the neck" the Brit replied the French man walked over and sat in his seat not long after the other Nations had turned up, but of course more Nations the more noise, "SHUT UP" yelled the German shouted "you know the reason we never get anything done is because you all speak at once and pay no attention to each other if no one has anything important to say don't say anything" he yelled the whole room went instantly quite "ohonhon there seems to be a lot of tension in this room ohonhon" Francis said the Brit replied by hitting him "stupid Frog can't you actual be serious for once" the Frenchman replied by pulling the Brit towards him "most of this sexual tension is coming from you maybe you should just let it go" he said the Brit tried pulling away but the Frenchman wouldn't let go so the Brit tugged harder the Frenchman smiled as he let the Brit go the force of this caused the Brit to fall backwards and land in the Americans lap, Alfred was not paying attention to the fight until he felt the Brit land on him "waa… Iggy what the" he started "ohonhon maybe you two should get a room" the Frenchman said both the Brits and Americans faces turned a shade of red the Brit pushed himself of the American stood up and slammed his fist into the Frenchman's face "you bloody wanker, with your obnoxious laugh and bloody annoying pointless thoughts that you should bloody keep to yourself" he said with each point he hit the Frenchman before he could even finished the German, American and Russia were trying to pull the Brit off him, but to the Brit he couldn't hear any off it he couldn't hear the wailing Italian or the people trying to pull him off the Frenchman when they had finally got him off Alfred had to keep restraining him to make sure he couldn't start beating up the unconscious Frenchman "god Arthur what are you trying to do" the struggling American asked "let me go Alfred let me kill the bloody wanker" he screamed "I wonder what caused him to snap" the Russian said and he and a Chinese man tried to wake up the Frenchman, slowly the Brit calmed down the American slowly got off him, and the Frenchman was slowly becoming conscious after having a bucket of water thrown on him "I'm sorry Francis I don't know why I flipped like that" the Brit said looking down, the meeting went along with no one else causing any problems Arthur said little to nothing and as soon as the German said they could leave Arthur left quickly and quietly, but Alfred was not going to let that go "hey Iggy" he said chasing the Brit the Brit kept running until his lungs started screeching at him no longer taking any more oxygen he was forced to stop on a grass verge the verge only had a tree on it he turned to see the American behind him "leave me alone" the Brit yelled "no tell me why… why did you hurt Francis why have you been so different today especially around me" he asked "you just don't understand" he shouted back "then tell me Arthur stop ignoring me I'm here for a reason" the American said annoyed "because Al I'm going to die, today I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it" he said tears streaming down his face "I know Arthur I'm sorry but I already know… I was… I have been blackmailed into being your killer" he said pulling out his gun "Alfred why… why would you do this" the Brit asked "because I'm the only one who can do this, they said I'm the only one who can kill you and if I don't I die… I'm sorry Arthur" he said levelling the gun "I understand Alfred just get it over and done with I don't want you feel sad for me" the Brit replied "I'm sorry but no… I decided I refuse I can't… no I won't kill you Arthur I don't care what happens to me I will not kill you" Alfred threw the gun away on the verge and looked at the tree the girl was there holding her rifle she fired 4 shots all hitting vital points Alfred fell to the ground bleeding out, Arthur ran towards him "Alfred don't die" he said holding the American using some of his magic to keep him alive "I'm so..rr..y I..g..g.y I co.. 't s..ta..y w..ith yo..u" he said slowly looking up at the Brit as the grass dyes red "no Alfred you can't die I don't want you too" the Brit said fresh tears streaming down his face "I'm… so..rr.y to g..o bu..t I..g..g..y I ne..ed to sa..y I l..ov..e… you" he said his lungs filling up with blood making it hard to breath even with the Brits magic his life drifts away "no Alfred don't leave me I love you… I really do that's why I've been odd I just want to be with you don't leave me on my own again please Al I could heal you we can be together" the Brit replied uncontrollable wailing "Arthur even I know you're not strong enough for that" the American said pulling himself up locking lips with the Brit using the last of his strength the life gone and the magic faded he collapsed back on the Brit now dead, the Brit was shouting, wailing, crying he couldn't believe Alfred his Alfred has gone "It should have been me he kept shouting" the German who was walking past with the Italian heard the wailing and went to see what's happened they found Arthur clutching onto Alfred's dead body bloody seeping onto his clothes the Italian shrieked at the sight of the blood "Arthur what happened" the German asked "he dead they killed them they killed my Alfred" the Brit cried the last time he showed this much pain was when the American left him the first time, the next few minutes where a blur to Arthur as Ludwig had called the other Nations over to the verge for an emergency meeting there was a lot of shock from all nations no one knew how to react this had never happened before, but at some point Alfred's body was taken away from the Brit and he was left staring at the blooded grass and his hands most of the Nations left in shock but a couple stayed to watch Arthur to make sure he did nothing stupid he eventually stood up and walked over to where Alfred through his gun picking it up and walking away, back home to the house he and Alfred shared just a couple of hours ago he went into the room Alfred slept on and laid down taking the sent that was left behind he no longer cared what happened he just wanted to lay there and die he started sobbing again and fell asleep in the mix of blood and tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**You better run and hide-**

After a week of lying and doing nothing Arthur had formed a plan he was putting on one of his old black suits soon it would be painted in red, putting Alfred's gun in his pocket "I will be with you soon" he whispered he had spent a whole night finding everyone who had anything to do with the Americans death and he was planning to pay them back in kind starting with the Unknown fella, walking out his house the first thing he noticed was some of the other countries seemed to be half camped out in his garden but he just ignored them walking to his car "Ve~ Luddy, Arthur came out the house" the hyper Italian said "hey Arthur are you alright we have been worried" the German asked the Brit just ignored them all and kept walking he got into his car a drove away leaving some very confused Nations he had found out where this Unknown guy lived he already knew who he was they had met before walking into his flat was easy getting to his room was easier killing him was the hard part the went into the guys flat carefully not making a sound walking to the persons bedroom there lying asleep was his target he drew Alfred's gun pointing to Unknowns head as he took safety off the guy under awoke "I'm here for revenge" the Brit said plainly before pulling the trigger the mans faced turned to shock as the bullet hit walking away the Brit felt happier finally getting revenge knowing that his Alfred was getting closer and closer…

Arthur had been killing men for months now the organisation behind Alfred's death was nearly gone, but the more killings the more people tried to hide the more people made mistakes and with each shot of Alfred's gun another person fell always leaving the same message 'I'm here for revenge' before blowing their brains out the Brit felt no emotion to this his only thoughts were of finally being with the American he loved, the other nations tried getting in touch with the Brit but he never replied if by any chance one of them saw him he would just walk away he had been ignoring his countries responsibilities but he did not care finally he only had one person left to kill the person who took his Alfred's life a young girl 16 her name was put down as X but he knew she would have a proper name but anything he ever looked at returned him to this girl X she was going to pay dearly for firing them bullets for the first time in months he returned to his house the garden was un kept and over grown there was dust everywhere, he went inside and laid on Alfred's bed and went to sleep for tomorrow X would die. Waking up early was never a problem for the Brit he got up and left his house and walked down the streets of London X lived in a manor house outside the city but he needed some food he went to his favourite meal and order his favourite meal Scones and tea the scones where not as good as the ones Alfred made him all that time ago but they were still good enough for him, he walked back to his car a drove to the manor he expected lots of people to be there considering how big it was but no there was no one but X, he walked through every room until he entered her bedroom she was sitting staring out her window "Come in Arthur I know why you are here, I understand your reasons and I won't try to stop you, I found out about you looking in all the data files trying to find us all I helped you with getting some of the highly protected data, you may not even want to know this but I only joined this organisation to close it down sadly it made me corrupt please end my life now" X turned to the Brit showing him her lifeless and dead eyes he pulled the trigger blood showered her room his last problem was dead he slowly walked through the house back to his car no one could stop him now he was going to return to his American, but X was not dead yet but she did not go for revenge in fact she sent a message to most of the Nations warning them of Arthur plans she still died just how she was meant to just slower and more agonising, when the Brit got home he was confronted by Francis "Arthur listen to me…. ARTHUR KIRKLAND you better listen to me I don't care how you feel or what you're thinking but killing yourself is not the answer" he said the Brit turned to him "I'm not going to die I'm going to where Alfred is" Arthur replied half mad before closing and locking the door behind him no one was going to stop him from his plans, he slowly walked upstairs smiling to himself finally happy finally free walking up stairs taking a step at a time as if he's body was hurting so much he couldn't move any quicker, he slowly walked into the room Alfred slept in there was his blood stained the sheets but it still faintly smelt of the American The Brit heart ached as he sat on the edge….


	10. Chapter 10

**Meeting an angel-**

The Brit heart ached as he sat on the edge of the bed taking his shoes off, he smiled holding Alfred's gun checking that it still had a bullet in it he looked at it thinking of all the time he and the American spent together even when they did not know each other feelings he even went as back as thinking about him when he was still a colony the cute innocent boy he was "Alfred…I love you always and forever" he whispered holding the gun to his head and taking the safety off a single tear rolled down his face as he closed he eye his finger grasped the trigger really to pull it "Arthur wait… don't pull it Iggy, it's not worth it" a voice spoke the Brit opened his eyes to see the American standing there clad in a white suit "Al…fred no it can't be you I watched you die…" he said lowering the gun, tears started flowing as the American walked closer "listen to me Iggy I have died it's not worth it" the American said standing next to the Brit "I want to die Al I want to be with you there is not more point in living in this world without you" he said raising the gun to his head "Arthur don't I do not wish for you to die I will do anything just don't kill yourself" the American begged crouching down to look at the Brit's face he grabbed the gun pulling it away from the shaking Brit "Al please let me die" the American was sad to see the Brit like this "no Iggy I won't let that happen" he said locking his lips with the Brit, the Brit eyes widened as he felt the American lips on his he held onto the American holding so tightly "don't leave me again Al promise" the Brit said as they parted "I promise" he replied hugging the Brit…

The next morning the Brit awoke he wondered why he was still alive he thought he killed himself then he remembered his strange dream of Alfred coming back he felt tears rolling down his face why must his dreams torture him, the next thing he noticed was two strong arms snaking around his waist "don't cry Iggy, I'm here with you forever and I will never let you go again" the American said gently kissing the Brit, Arthurs life was now complete he had finally he had his American back and he would never let him go…


End file.
